TMM: Scene One, Take Two!
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Just a silly little twoshot about bloopers and behind the scenes stuff that happens during filming. Enjoy! I decided to add a second and FINAL chapter since everyone enjoyed the first one so much.
1. Take One!

**TMM: Scene One, Take Two!**

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew Episode thirteen, Kish, take one!"_

"I can't believe she'd choose him over me! I mean, look at me! -POSE-." **Actual Mew Mew Power Moment…**

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, Episode three, Kish and Ichigo, take one!"_

* * *

"Ichigo!" Kish jumps down from building and kisses Ichigo… Ichigo kisses him back and wraps her arms around him….

Still kissing…

Still kissing…

Still kissing…

Still kissing…

Still kissing…

_Director looks at his watch…._

Still kissing…

Still kissing…

"_Alright! Cut! Cut!"_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, Episode three, take two!"_

"Ichigo!" Kish jumps off the top of a building and flies over near Ichigo to kiss her, and puckers his lips… "Uh! Uh! I'm stuck!" Kish's wires were caught in the pulley, "Okay, someone take me to my trailer!" He crosses his arms…

"_Alright! Cut!"_

* * *

_Tokyo Mew Mew, Episode thirteen, take two."_

"Let him go!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ahahaha! I'll let him go, but you have to marry… My beloved Mr. Chips!" Kish pulls out stuffed monkey.

"_Cut! Cut! How hard is it to say, Marry ME! __ME!_"

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode one, Masaya and Ichigo, take one!"_

"Um, Aoyama-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, and I just… and… Would you-." A loud thunder noise was heard. Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"Ichigo!" Masaya yelled holding his nose.

"I'm sorry! Sumimasen!"

_"Cut! Cut! Ichigo, I thought you were supposed to be a cat, not a dog that just ate some bad Chinese take out…"_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode thirteen, Ryo and Keiichirou, take one!"_

Keiichirou and Ryo are hovering over the computer…

"They're doing it! Ichigo's power isn't coming in yet! If she doesn't then I'll have to stay a secret alien forever!" Keiichirou stressing put his hands on his forehead. Ryo put his fist in the air.

"Yeah… Wait, what?"

_"Cut! Save it for Doctor 90210! By the way, that reminds me, like my nose job? It's new!"_

* * *

_"Tokyo Mew Mew: Behind The Scenes"_

"Shh, shh! Look!" Ichigo and Pudding were holding a video camera through the cracked door of Kish's dressing room.

"Be quiet! He'll hear us! Shh! Hehe."

"Do you see it?" Kish was holding his arm up in the air.

"No! There is nothing!!!" Taruto said.

"No! I saw it the other day!" Kish complained, "Look harder!"

"I am! There are no armpit hairs!"

"YES THERE IS!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Who's there? Get that camera out of here!!!" Kish punched the camera.

* * *

_"Tokyo Mew Mew: Behind The Scenes"_

"Look…" Ichigo and Mint peep through Ryou's cracked door.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, oh so smexy it hurts…" Ryou posed, feeling his muscles.

* * *

_"Tokyo Mew Mew: Behind The Scenes"_

Lettuce and Zakuro crack open Keiichirou's dressing room door.

"Today is a very good day isn't, beautiful?" Keiichirou flipped his hair, "Long, flowing, luscious hair, use your powers and grant me… my own cooking show!"

* * *

_"Tokyo Mew Mew: Behind The Scenes"_

Mint walks up to Lettuce's dressing room. She stops upon hearing, singing?

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours'! That's right, it's better than yours', I can teach you; but I have to charge," Lettuce puts her hands on the hips and goes 'around the world', "La, la- la, la- la… The boys are waiting-."

T.T

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	2. Take Two!

**_A/N: Everyone seemed to like the first one, so I decided to amke another chapter. Just so everyone gets this clear though, it's the FINAL chapter. :-) Enjoy!_**

**TMM: Scene One, Take Two!**

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, Scene one, take one!"_

Ichigo and Ryou are standing next to the lake after Ichigo just found out he was Alto. Ichigo had her hands on her hips.

"Hahaha!" Ryou laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"If you're a cat, how exactly are you going to sue me?" Ryou teased.

"You're so—" Ichigo began but was interrupted by a loud train noise…

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S RYOU SHIROGANE!!! AHHHH!!!" A large group of Ryou fangirls came out of nowhere and started chasing Ryou. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's head…

"_Security! We have a code six! Bring in the double."_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode three, take one!"_

Ichigo and Masaya are walking around in the haunted house that Ichigo so did not mean to go in. Ichigo grasps tight onto Masaya's arm. Then, out of nowhere a mirror appears!

"Ahhh!!!!" Masaya screamed and ran out of the set.

"_Not again… cut! Cut!"_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode three, take two!"_

Ichigo and Masaya are walking around in the haunted house that Ichigo so did not mean to go in. Ichigo grasps tight onto Masaya's arm. Then, out of nowhere Kish appears!

**SLAP!**

Ichigo left a red mark on Kish's face.

"Hey! I thought you loved me!" Kish yelled.

"I told you to wait until Masaya was gone!" Ichigo yelled and left the set.

"Ichigo!" Kish jumped up and went after her.

"_Cut, cut! Masaya, you really need to hold on to your woman."_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode 45, take one!"_

Ichigo tripped over a rock as Kish stepped near her.

"If you won't come with me, I'll have to kill you!" Kish yelled.

"What, Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said as she saw Masaya run up behind Kish. Then, all of a sudden, a light surrounds him and he turns into the Blue Knight.

"I'm here to protect you… Ichigo." The Blue Knight said. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the Blue Knight.

**SLAP!**

"You can't be the Blue Knight! Ryou's the Blue Knight!" she yelled.

"_Cut, cut! Ichigo, stop slapping people! Don't make me bring in the shrink, again!"_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, episode 36, take one!"_

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo began, "I—"

"Ahhhh!!!"

"RYOU! WE LOVE YOU!!! AHHH!!!!" Ryou and the rabid fangirls ran across the set. Ichigo and Masaya just stared blankly.

"_Um okay… cut."_

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, behind the scenes: Kish's Dressing Room"_

"Hey Ichigo what are you doing?" Mint asked while coming across Ichigo peeking into Kish's dressing room.

"Shh! I'm spying!" Ichigo said. Mint bent down beside her and looked as well.

"Kish, have you seen the new Beyoncè video?" Pai asked, while braiding his hair.

"Yeah. It's on my favorite list on Youtube. I love that booty bump she does. Like this." Kish stood up and pushed his butt out.

"Oh yeah, I like that one too." Pai agreed. O.O

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, behind the scenes: Ryou's Dressing Room"_

Mint heard a noise coming from Ryou's dressing room. She looks in to find him and Ichigo kissing. They stop and look over at Mint.

"Don't say a word…" Mint says and just keeps walking.

* * *

"_Tokyo Mew Mew, behind the scenes: Lettuce's Dressing Room"_

Ichigo was walking with the new script in her hand, when she heard a noise coming form Lettuce's dressing room. She opened the door to find her and Ryou kissing. They stop and see Ichigo.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ryou pushes her away.

"You little—"

**-This scene was taken out due to graphic violence-**

* * *

**Please review!!!**


End file.
